Held Captive
by MasterYodaOfYaoi
Summary: Loki has held these feelings for his "brother" inside him for so long, what happens when he reaches his limit?


"Brother, I will not fight you!"

"You must," Loki hissed before charging at his sibling. Thor moved to deflect the staff, even managing to send it flying across the room. What he didn't expect was for the god of mischief to summon the casket. With furrowed brows, he watched as his younger brother turned a light blue.

"Loki?"

"I am not what you were led to believe, brother dear!" And with that, he froze Thor's arms. He kicked at the ice that held the suspended hammer, sending the frozen chunk sliding it towards his spear. Still, the hands were trapped in place. Thor tried to run to his beloved weapon, but Loki froze his feet as well. He fell to the ground with a clang that rang out his defeat. With a smirk, the slightly younger god sent the casket back to its place and strolled over to his brother. He flipped him over, exposing the pained grimace Thor so unattractively wore. Loki clicked his tongue as he wagged his finger.

"Now now, that is no way to look at your king."

"You are not my king!" he spat. A frown befell the standing man's lips. A moment later, he was smiling again while he began to take off his clothes. First went the helmet, then the metal bits and pieces that decorated his tunic. Thor viewed this in confusion, then horror as he was straddled.

"Then it is no way to look at your brother…if you can even call me that," he murmured, absent-mindedly running his hand through the blond locks of his so-called sibling.

"I do not understand you, Loki." The man smiled sympathetically and his hands slid down to start removing his brother's cape and armor as well. Once down to the shirt, he could not resist. He slid the fabric up, revealing the bare torso he'd caressed so often in his dreams. His fingers trembled slightly as they followed the muscles, stopping only to tease at a rosy nipple. Crystal blue eyes fluttered shut, confused in the sensation of being touched. It wasn't that he was new to pleasure; no, he couldn't understand why it was his brother doing this.

"You see, Thor, I am not born of Asgard. Father found me in Jotunheim as a babe and he thought it would be fun to take me along with the casket, perhaps as a double blow to Laufey. I am a Frost Giant, brother. I am the monster that parents tell their children of, to frighten them into doing as they are told." His hands left the foreign body so he could stand once more to remove his boots. But as he set about to undoing his pants, he saw Thor's panicked expression.

"Brother, what…why are you doing this?" If he could move his arms, if only he could call Mjolnir to him, but with the ice separating them, his hammer would be of no use.

"For…for a long time, I have wanted you. I knew it was wrong, loving you in such a way, so I kept it quite. But it festered, Thor. It festered inside me, haunting my dreams, my thoughts. You became my obsession for a time," he explained quietly, almost embarrassedly, "But when I realized we shared no blood…"

"Blood or not, Loki, you are still my brother." The younger man shook his head slowly, finally pushing his trousers down to the ground before stepping out of them. Asgardians seemed to dislike underwear, so his erection stood in all its glory before the partially frozen man.

"I do not care anymore, Thor. I would love you if you were a man, woman, brother, child…I want you regardless." He kneeled down and tugged at the blond's pants. Unlike himself, Thor was flaccid beneath the fabric. It was to be expected, Loki reminded himself. He would have to excite his brother, whether the god of thunder liked it or not.

"Loki, stop…my brother what are you-" Lips silenced him, rough in their show of dominance. Yet, rather than deepening that kiss, Loki's kisses travelled downwards to his Adam's apple, nibbling on it slightly. His tongue snaked its way down to the dip in his collarbone next, sending shivers down the blond's spine – shivers he knew were not from the ice. The god of mischief took note of his sibling's reaction as he continued on his "journey" to the tender nipples he had been teasing just moments ago. He took one into his mouth, swirling his tongue about the nub before grazing his teeth against it.

"Stop," Thor growled, though he felt the sensation of pleasure prodding at his body. His younger brother paid him no heed, instead slipping further and further downwards until he was kissing and nipping at one of the man's lean hips.

"Loki, I will not warn you again." The other man simply chuckled, lifting his head to smile at his brother.

"Warn me all you want, dearest, but I will not be stopping." When Thor opened his mouth to protest, a hand went to his groin so that fingers could tease at his cock – which, against his better wishes, had begun to fill out. The teasing fingertips certainly weren't helping in his endeavors to fight the pleasure, especially as they circled the head of his length. With greedy eyes, Loki watched as an erection formed from his touch. The thought alone sent his heart racing, but he knew their fun was still in its youth.

"Just as I had imagined," he whispered, fascinated by the length, the size, every vein that pulsated along his shaft. His head inched closer and closer to it until Thor could feel his warm breath. His eyes were beginning to glaze over with pleasure, as were his thoughts. He could tell, because all he wanted was for Loki to take his cock past those smirking lips.

The younger man seemed to be thinking the same thing, as he pressed a kiss to the tip that quivered slightly under his affection. Hips thrust upward, surprising both men with their need. Loki's surprise was short lived however, when the god of mischief took the head of Thor's cock into his mouth. He was pleased to hear a quieted moan emit from his siblings lips and allowed himself to swallow up more of the erection, as much as he could comfortably fit. His body ached to be filled, to be touched, but he needed to please his brother to the utmost. The god of thunder had to beg for his brother first.

So his head began to rise and fall along the length, the sound of his own slurping mouth filling his ears and causing his already pained erection to ache moreso. But he didn't stop; no, his movements increased while Thor began to squirm beneath his ministrations.

"B-brother," the blond finally growled. Loki looked up with a puppy-dog expression that, once locked with a piercing pair of azure, quickly melted into bedroom eyes. Pleasure was clearly written across the larger man's face, as was his starving sexual appetite. He lifted his head slowly, his gaze always boring into the other's, until the cock was released from his lips. Yet the god of mischief, true to his name, brought his mouth down to lick along the length before speaking.

"Yes, brother dear?" he mocked, quickly shifting to kisses. They were hot against the pulsating member, if only a tease of pleasure to sate Thor's starved body.

"I...finish your torture," he groaned. Loki seemed disappointed by this; he was hoping his sibling would ask for him. But it seemed that the blond could not bring himself to do such.

"Is that what you want?" he cooed, sitting up and bringing all the pleasure with him, "Do you want to fuck me, my brother?" He would not let Thor slip through this. No, he had to ask for it, ask to be pleasured by the man he had thought to be his kind, familiar brother.

"I will not-" He gasped when a hand shot out to snatch his length, squeezing painfully hard.

"Do not play games," the man hissed, a look of annoyance across his features. The god of thunder seemed to process this, crystal blue pools focused on the hand that was cutting off his blood flow. Though he knew it was wrong, so very wrong, to want a man – his brother, moreso – Thor was too far gone into his pleasure. He was desperate to feel the ecstasy the other god was offering him.

"I want you," he stated, "Now release me." With a strange sort of glee, the dominating man let go of the shaft, and straddled his beloved's hips. He stuck two of his fingers in his mouth, flicking his tongue along their lengths in an effort to coat the both evenly with his saliva. The larger man watched this, unable to comprehend why the sight was so enticing.

"Just give me a moment," he pulled his fingers away and replied to Thor's burning stare. His fingers blindly slid back to his rear, delving past his buttocks to his already puckering hole. With a discomforted grunt, one of the fingers pushed past the ring of muscle. He had done this to himself a few times before in a need to quell that aching desire, but his body still wasn't accustomed to being intruded upon. But he began thrusting the digit nonetheless, groaning slightly at the sore sensation.

Once that dull pain faded, Loki added the second finger to the first and began to carefully stretch himself. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against his brother's shoulder, as he began to work the fingers inside him. The pain was slightly stronger, but the thought of it being replaced by his beloved's warm cock was more than enough to keep him going.

"I, I think…I'm ready for you, dear brother," he whispered, turning his head to look at the blond. Blue eyes were focused not on the other's face, but on the scene occurring down by their groins. The god of mischief laughed quietly and sat up, pulling the digits from his body. He was poised on his knees, his hands spreading his ass and guiding the head of his sibling's erection past his anus when Thor spoke.

"Hurry." He had uttered the word through gritted teeth, eyes fixated on the head of his shaft as it was carefully swallowed by his sibling's ass. Loki looked down at him, surprised by the god's command, before he dropped himself down to the base obediently.

As pain tore through him, he realized that it hadn't been wise to obey his deprived brother. The man slammed his hands down on the ground to either side of Thor's torso while his body stretched to accommodate the already painful invasion. After a moment, when the pain had faded somewhat, he tried to move again – only to be greeted by a fresh wave of pain. He leaned forward, once again pressing his forehead to the blond's shoulder.

"Loki," a voice murmured against his ear. He turned to face his brother, who was looking him over with worried eyes.

"It hurts," he commented, looking somewhat apologetic. Though the warmth that enveloped his sex was nearly irresistible, he could hardly notice past the pain stretched across the other god's face. Loki managed a smile, though it hardly hid his distress.

"I'll be fine, brother. Don't worry," he soothed before placing a kiss to his brother's lips. He had meant for it to be an assuring peck but, to his pleasant surprise, his mouth was captured by warm lips that moved desperately against his own. The smaller man moaned, parting his lips to allow the other access. It was taken, Thor's tongue darting in and immediately grinding roughly against the other muscle. Loki's erection began to throb as he finally kissed his sibling as he had been wanting for years, reminding him that it required attention. His hand felt its way downwards and began to stroke at his length.

With the added pleasure, he felt as if he could try to continue. The mischievous god's hips rose and fell once more, this time less pained. His tongue was sucked out of his mouth, hips starting up a steady bounce, and he took his turn claiming the blond's mouth as his possession. He moaned against his brother, his hand moving a bit faster. The man could hardly believe this was happening, that he was finally making love to his beloved.

Neither could Thor, but for an entirely different reason. He would decide what it was after this affair, because he could feel orgasm already on the rise. The god of thunder glanced down, seeing what he had been hoping for. Loki was nearing his own release, judging by the pre-cum drooling from his tip.

All he had to do was either outlast the other man or, at the very least, reach his peak simultaneously. Loki suddenly sat up, gasping for air as he pounded down on the cock faster, gasping a little every time it pressed deep inside him. His hand tried to keep pace with his hips, but the pleasure blossoming from his rear was starting to overwhelm the man in comparison. Of course, Thor took all this in and, seeing his sibling's eagerness to be sated, began grinding upwards. The smaller god let out a louder gasp, eyes wide as he looked down to his brother.

"B-brother," he panted, though he didn't hesitate in his movements. Loki nodded, assuming it was acknowledgement that he was almost at his edge.

It only took a few more thrusts into that tight warmth before Thor came hard inside his brother. His seed filled the man's cavity, wave after hot wave shooting from his tip. Loki shuddered as he was filled to the brim, his hand pumping at his weeping erection in his attempt to come quickly.

It didn't take much, apparently, because just as the blond was coming down from his high, Loki began his. His cum spurted out in two waves; the first reached all the way to Thor's chin while the other just seemed to pool at the larger man's abs.

"Ah," he moaned, "That was…wonderful, brother." He then leaned forward, licking up the seed from his lover's chin and continuing upwards to his mouth where they kissed almost as fervently as before, though this was slightly more relaxed to the sated state both men were in. The god of mischief relished the kiss – the whole ordeal, really. Finally, he had his brother exactly where he wanted him. Thor was now his.

The blond, on the other hand, was having a difficult time thinking anything but how strangely satisfied he felt. Other than that, he could only process that he was still held captive by his brother, and he wasn't sure when – and if – he would be released.


End file.
